Call Me Master ! At My Command
by FateNyan
Summary: Amu Meets A Handsome Blondie , And Followed By A Handsome Teacher ! Infact , they both are brothers ! With Amu at their fingertips , what will they do ? Rated T for some weird scenes . XD
1. Chapter 1

**FateNyan : Suddenly this plot popped into my mind , so I thought , why not ? :P Im STILL not sure whether its amuto or tadamu … YET ~ I know im evil . HOHOHO I don't own shugo chara in anyway . :PPPPP Please don't be confused with the way I work with fanfictions ! Im sorry if you did ! :D**

_**-Normal- **_

Amu has graduated from both elementary and middle school now . She just turned 16 , and is in high school already . She is now a very beautiful lady , with slightly longer hair . Working as a full time model , she is renowned for being the beautiful model . Everyday she has to face confessions , every valentine's day she has to bring home lots and lots of chocolates and flowers . She has already gotten used to that kind of life . Instead of a normal life for a high schooler, she goes to a boarding school . At weekends , she will go out and have shoots .

Ever since middle school , she has been fighting with her family about her work life . So when she goes to high school , instead of going home having dinner with her family , she stays at her dorm alone.

Because her school's dorm is co-ed , she stays beside boys . On her left , room 107 , is an empty room . It is rumored to let the next teacher to stay in . On her right , 105 , stays a 180cm blondie . Ruby red eyes , and is very handsome . He scores well in his exams , is good in sports , and is very kind . He has no weakness.

"Tadase- Samaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Squealing of girls coming from almost every direction .

_**-Amu's POV-**_

Arrgh . Those squealing of fangirls are so noisy . That's why I didn't want some good looking person to stay beside me . Now what has it become into . A stage for celebrities ? How handsome can he be ? Great . Now I can't do my homework .

_**-NORMAL -**_

Amu opened her door , and banged it really hard . Tadase's fangirls got the message and left quietly .

"I guess Amu was pissed with our loud screams …" One of the fangirls said .

_**-Tadase's POV-**_

Ah! The girls are gone ! I guess I should go to room 106 and thank that person ? What was her name again … Hinamori .. Amu ? Yes ! I guess that's it !

_**-NORMAL-**_

Tadase walked out of his room and gently knocked on Amu's door .

"Hinamori-San? Can I come in ?"

Amu opened the door , surprised .

_**-Amu's POV-**_

What stood in front of me was a gorgeous , sweet looking man . He had the most beautiful blond hair , captivating ruby eyes . He was just like an angel . My heart skipped a beat .

_**-Tadase's POV-**_

She looks like a strawberry ! Her pink hair reflects a bubbly side of her . The way she wears her clothes are like a gyaru ! I wonder what will happen if she wears a puffy yellow wig ? She's so cute ! I'm starting to like this girl after all ! *Blushes*

"You..You Are?"She asked .

"I'm Tadase Hotori from room 105 . Nice to meet you !"

"Ah..Come in …" She answered as she invited me into her neat room .

There were planners and work schedules sticking on her walls. She had a pink-painted room . That really suits her ! As she invited me in , I spotted a little photo on her study table . It was a photo of she herself , and her family I guess . She has a really cute little sister !

" Ah , Thank you for just now .. I wanted to go out and grab a drink , but in the end when I opened the door , many girls came over and I had to close it …" I said , kina blushing .

"It..ITS OKAY!" She shouted , nodding furiously . Her cheeks beet red .

How cute . Maybe I can ask her out ? Or should I know her better , first ? I decided on the latter .

"How about , lets be friends ?" I asked , with a puppy smile .

_**-Amu's POV-**_

PUPPY..PUPPY SMILE ! CUNNING .. BRAT ! /

"Sure … L-Lets b-b-be…F-F-F-RIENDS !" I answered , blushing more than ever . This is the first time I have ever stuttered so hard .

I then ushered him to my doorstep and he went back to his own room .

I wonder what will happen tomorrow ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Fatenyan: Thank you everyone for the reviews ! *sparkles* My grammars and spelling aren't that good , so I hope you guys can understand . **

**Ikuto: I know that . But I will never understand . Bwahaha.**

**Fatenyan: I AINT TALKING TO YOUUU ! … *ANGRY***

**Ikuto : That I know too . Review please ! I wanna know what you think of me . *sparkles* Ah and that brat doesn't own shugo chara . **

**Fatenyan: WHAT I DON'T EVEN – **

"Hi-Hinamori-San? Are you Awake ?" Tadase asked , while knocking on the door .

Amu , who was getting ready to go , was shocked.

"Y-Y-YYYYYYYYYYYYYYES! I am awake !" She shouted.

"Ahh ! Then shall we go together?" Tadase laughed , while waiting for Amu to open the door .

Amu then opened her door , blushing . Walking together , Amu was in pure bliss .

**Tadase POV:**

Hinamori-San is really cute ! Her blushing face and her pink hair together .. Makes her look like cotton candy !

"W-W-Why are you s-s-staring at me ?" She asked me , blushing again .

"Because you are cute!" I answered , laughing back at her .

We then walked to class and took our seats .

**Normal-**

"Class , today we will have a new teacher , who will be taking dorm room 107 . His name is tsukiyomi Ikuto ."

As Ikuto walked in , all of the girls were squealing at him .

"Another … Good looking person …" Amu thought to herself . " The amount of fangirling will definitely increase this time …" She sighed .

"NEE-SAN?" Tadase shouted , for the first time . (Nee-san means big brother if you didn't know )

Ikuto then let out a smirk . Then he waved at Tadase.

"You can call me Ikuto-Sensei . I am 21 this year , nice to meet you ."

His hair is blue . Not just any blue , but blue as in somehow like navy blue , but giving off a midnight feeling . Midnight blue . His eyes giving off a mysterious feeling , like never before . He was like a prince . But a very mysterious prince.( To Amu , he is a bastard … )

**Amu's POV**

Tadase-Kun just called him big brother ! But their names aren't same at all .. Tsukiyomi Ikuto and Tadase Hotori ? Its DIFFERENT ! And that guy looks just WAY too CUNNING ! Its IMPOSSIBLE for them to be brothers ! I looked at a different direction from that new half-assed teacher .

Normal

Ikuto stared at Amu for a pretty long time . He has never encountered a girl who doesn't look at him . He decided that Amu was his new **"TARGET"** .

_**TARGET = Ever since young , whenever Ikuto encounters any girls who doesn't look at him ( only 2 ever since young ) He would actually kind of tease them in an extreme way . Because he loves teasing girls . EXTREMELY.**_

After teaching the class for 3 hours , Ikuto walked to Amu's locker and left a letter :-

Meet me at the **rooftop** at exactly **8pm .**

**Mysterious Stalker**

**Amu's POV**

WHAT THE HECK? WHAT MYSTERIOUS STALKER ? I HAVE EXPERIENCED STALKERS , BUT NONE OF THEM WRITES A LETTER LIKE A COMMAND !

I got angry but still went to the rooftop at 8pm ( I know I'm weird … )

"Come here ." A voice came out from my right .

I walked towards right , and that Ikuto-Sensei came out .

" SURPRISED?" He asked .

"NO" I answered.

He then reached for his pocket and took out a small notebook . On the cover of the book , it wrote : " Amu's SECRETS."

"What's in it ? Give it to me!" I screamed at him .

" No , unless you do what I say until im satisfied …" He had a HUGE grin on his face..

That bastard … What will he actually do to me ?

**Fatenyan: FINALLY DONE ! /FAINTS**

**Ikuto : THANK YOU FOR GIVING ME THIS CHANCE TO DO SOME WEIRD THINGS TO DEAR AMU**

**Amu: NUUUUUUUUUUUUUU IKUTO YOU BADDIE**

**Tadase: HEY I WANNA TEASE AMU TOO …. *SADDENED* **

**Fatenyan: Of course you will get the chance to! I thought I told you that im still not sure whether its Tadamu or Amuto ? **

**Tadase: YAY! **

**Ikuto : Oh man..**

**Fatenyan : REVIEW THANKIESSS ! This chapter is a little boring .. Because I lack brain juice .. XD But it will be better .. IF Amu wears a maid dress right ? Ikuto will be pleased … * grin * **


	3. Chapter 3

**Fatenyan : Hello everyone ! Sorry for not updating for such a long time . I didn't have any ideas , and was really really busy . Sorry !**

**Amu : Yeah right . And you finally came up with an idea to screw me .**

**Fatenyan : Of course ! I love screwing people up , you know ? Pardon my bad grammar and English , thanks!**

**Amu : This girl doesn't own shugo chara! **

That night , after Ikuto got back into his room , Tadase went to Ikuto's room for a chat .

" What are you doing here in Japan , nii-san ?" Tadase asked.

"I do whatever I want ." Ikuto replied , and headed for the toilet .

Tadase toured around his room for a bit. At the corner of his eye , he spotted a pink notebook right beside his laptop .

**Tadase's POV**

Huh ? What's that , a PINK notebook ? Ikuto would NEVER use a pink notebook ! He stepped closer , and took the notebook to see .

" Amu's SECRETS"

What ? Hinamori Amu's secrets ? I flipped open the book to see what was inside . Sure , there were all sorts of stuff written in it , but none of them were even related to Hinamori Amu . But I might as well play around for a bit …

I smirked .

**Normal**

Ikuto came back from the washroom , and continued with his work.

" Don't leave Japan so soon , okay? Seeya !" Tadase told him , before stepping out of his room .

Ikuto sensed something fishy .

-The Next Day-

Both Ikuto and Tadase stood outside Amu's room at 7pm to pick her up .

/At classroom/

" There will be a play for our school festival this year , and the title of the play is called " Snow White And The Seven Dwarfs. A voting session had already been conducted and the result has shown that Hinamori Amu-San and Tadase Hotori-San will become snow white and the prince ."

The whole class cheered . Amu and Tadase glanced at each other , and their eyes met . They blushed . Tadase then signaled something . " How about we practice today ?" Amu nodded and smiled . Tadase turned back , letting out a small smirk.

That night , Amu went over to Tadase's room to practice . Neither did she know that she would be THAT shocked .

**Amu's POV**

Wow ! So this is Tadase-Kun's room ! Its painted baby blue , and everything is arranged neatly .

**Normal**

Tadase then offered her a drink and they both sat on the bed and started rehearsing the lines . All of a sudden , Tadase leaned closer to Amu , closer and closer ...

"Your hair smells really good …" He sniffed . Amu blushed very very hard .

"Wh-Wh-What…?"Amu stuttered.

Tadase leaned even closer .

Suddenly , there was a knock on the door .

" Tadase , are you in ? Eh ? The door's not locked-"

**Fatenyan : TADASE IS EVILLLL!**

**Tadase : I ROCKKKK!**

**Ikuto : Don't make me a goody goody please . I wanna be a meanie . **

**Amu : NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! I DON'T WANT TO BE CONTROLLED BY THEMMM!**

**Fatenyan : Too bad , /reads titles/**


End file.
